1. Loudspeaker monitors are speakers aimed at a musical performer so the performer can monitor his or her own singing or instrumental contribution during musical performances. Existing loudspeaker monitors are typically designed to be placed in front of the performer on the floor and aimed upwards so that the performer may adequately highlight his or her sound in relation to the surrounding music. As each performer in a group often will have a monitor, loudspeaker monitors are ubiquitous in musical performance environments. However, floor monitors may be difficult to hear because they are disposed relatively far from the singer. In addition, parameters such as volume and the like cannot easily be adjusted because a floor monitor is typically out of reach of the performer.
Microphone stands are pole-like structures designed to hold a microphone for a musical performer. Like monitors, they are also found in great numbers in musical performance environments. A singer or performer stands close to a microphone pole in order to approach the microphone that will project the performer's sound. It therefore would be desirous to attach the loudspeaker monitor to the microphone stand so that the performer could be closer to the loudspeaker to improve hearing and accessibility of controls.
Loudspeaker monitors have been made in the past that can mount onto standard microphone stands, allowing the user to be closer to the speakers. Examples include the TC-Helicon VSM series and the Mackie SRM 150 series loudspeaker monitors. However, to install these monitors onto a microphone stand generally requires the disassembly and reassembly of the microphone stand and the boom. Furthermore, loudspeaker monitors may require special adaptors that allow each part of the microphone stand to attach directly to the monitor. The disadvantages of such a system include the amount of time required to attach the loudspeaker, the cost of multiple adapters, and the fact that these adaptors can be easily lost or misplaced when they need to be removed or exchanged for another.
For the above reasons, it is desirable to develop a mounting bracket system that allows a performer to attach a loudspeaker monitor or other object to a microphone stand pole without requiring any tools or disassembly of the microphone stand.